prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
One For All
One For All is an original character image song for Hino Akane. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Egao terasu yō ni yamiyo ni taiyō kakage Pegasasu mitai ni zensokuryoku de iku de! Zento tanan? Hona ganbaro ka!? Fuan nanka ni makerarehen shi Hitori hito daiji ni shiteru kibō no hi wo mamorana akan Here we go! Honma wana uchikate kowakute shikatanai Kedona (seyana) ano hi (an toki) kokoro ni kimeta! (go go) One for all akiramenai min'na to hitotsu ni nareba Akerarenai tobira wa nai sō kanjiru All for one me no mae no keshiki ga kawari hajimeru Itsumo itsudemo zenryokusen de iku de! Hito ichibai mekenki yasakai Ganbari sugite ikigire sunnen Seya kedona futo miwatasu to min'na mo dokoka kosuri muitennen I'm standing Honma ni na shinsoko min'na ga jiman ya nen Kedona (seyana) suki ya (nante) iwanu ga hana ya~ (no no) One for all akiramenai min'na no egao ga areba Fukanō mo kanō ni naru sō shinjiru All for one negau no wa kachimake wo koeta mirai Akarui sekai e hajime no ippo ni sunde! Itsuka wa sorezore tabidatsu hi wa kitaru Kedona seyana kyō wa kyō ya kagayaitaru wa One for all wasurenai hitori wa min'na no tame ni Kokoro ni mo hana wa saku sō kizuita Egao terasu yō ni yamiyo ni taiyō kakage Pegasasu mitai ni zensokuryoku de iku de! |-|Kanji= 笑顔照らすように　闇夜に太陽かかげ ペガサスみたいに　全速力で行くで! 前途多難?ほなガンバろか!? 不安なんかに負けられへんし 1人1人大事にしてる　希望の灯を　守らなあかん Here we go! ホンマはな　うちかて　怖くて仕方ない けどな(せやな) あの日(あん時) ココロに決めた!(go go) One for all あきらめない　みんなと1つになれば 開けられない扉は無い　そう感じる All for one 目の前の　景色が変わり始める いつもいつでも　全力戦で行くで! 人一倍負けん気やさかい ガンバリすぎて息切れすんねん せやけどな　ふと見渡すと　みんなもどこか擦り剥いてんねん I'm standing ホンマにな　心底　みんなが自慢やねん けどな(せやな) 好きや(なんて) 言わぬが花や〜(no no) One for all あきらめない　みんなの笑顔があれば 不可能も可能になる　そう信じる All for one 願うのは　勝ち負けを超えた未来 明るい世界へ　始めの1歩にすんで! いつかはそれぞれ　旅立つ日は来る けどなせやな　今日は今日や　輝いたるわー One for all 忘れない 1人はみんなのために 心にも花は咲く　そう気づいた 笑顔照らすように　闇夜に太陽かかげ ペガサスみたいに　全速力で行くで! |-| English= Just like a shining smile the sun rises in the dark night Like the pegasus let’s go at full speed! Grim prospects? Shall we strive on!? Things like anxiety can’t beat me Treasuring each and every person I need to protect the light of hope Here we go! Honestly I can’t help but be scared too But (yes) on that day (at that time) I've decided in my heart! (go go) One for all I won’t give up if everyone becomes one There's no door we can't open that’s what I feel All for one the scenery before my eyes starts to change Always all the time let’s go at full blast! Twice more afraid to lose than anyone else I strive too hard and lose my momentum However, just a glance around tells me that everyone's hurt while I'm standing Honestly, everyone has pride deep in their hearts But (yes) I like you (words like these) won’t be said by flowers~ (no no) One for all I won’t give up if everyone smiles Even the impossible becomes possible that's what I believe All for one my wish is for a future above victory and defeat Let’s take the first step towards a bright world! The day when we go our separate paths will come sometime But (yes) today (is today) we are shining One for all I won’t forget my one for everyone’s all Even flowers will bloom in our hearts that’s what I've realized Just like a shining smile the sun rises in the dark night Like the pegasus let’s go at full speed! Trivia *Similar to Only Wonderful!, the song lyrics are in Kansai dialect, to keep in line with Akane's character. Audio Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music